


Echoes of Light

by misszeldasayre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszeldasayre/pseuds/misszeldasayre
Summary: A connection that stretches beyond distance and allegiance, connecting Kylo Ren and Rey as not just enemies but something more.





	Echoes of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ophvelias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophvelias/gifts).



They haven’t seen each other in person for—kriff, _lightyears_ , it seems. The salt plains of Crait behind her, Rey flies fast and far away until Kylo Ren’s screams are only an echo in her mind. What she expects to find with the paltry remainder of the Resistance among the far-flung stars of the galaxy, she doesn’t know. Peace, a renewed sense of rebellion. But something akin to loss sweeps over her, clinging to her wraps, steeping in her dreams.

He doesn’t stay away for long, Kylo Ren. When she hears him clear his throat, adjust his leather gloves in the silence of the cockpit, Rey refuses to glance away from the viewport. He steps closer to her captain’s chair, and she sees his reflection standing over her in the viewport, all downturned lips and fisted hands. Chewie and the Resistance fast asleep, it’s just Rey and the shadow of a man who haunts the recesses of her mind.

“The connection between us continues,” he says. “Even with Snoke dead, our minds remain connected.”

“Is there nothing we can do to break it?” she asks without turning to meet him. Without turning, she still catches the flicker of disappointment waver in his gaze.

“Join me, and I will do everything in my power to destroy it if you so wish.” Then, so lightning fast that Rey doesn’t see it coming, he rests a hand on her shoulder. Flinching at the contact, she hates to admit how warm his touch feels, even through his gloves.

“I can’t,” she whispers, half defiance and half apology. He says nothing, but doesn’t remove his hand until he flickers out of view.

* * *

 

Still the remnants of the Resistance manage to avoid the long reach of the First Order, probably because there are so few fighters left that they aren’t worth the time it would take to eradicate them. Or perhaps this has more to do with Rey’s expert navigation, a cloaking device Chewie picked up on the black markets of Lok, and their ravaged forces that can be squirreled away on one old junky ship.

Whatever the reason, it’s been ages since Rey stood across from Kylo Ren as the red throne room burned down around them. They still see each other, late at night it always seems, but the more they seek each other out, the more Rey’s reminded of the distance spreading between them.

It’s dark where she flies, and lonely even though the _Millennium Falcon_ is crammed with people. Rey finds herself conjuring up Kylo Ren’s intense stare, his gentle hands, as she stares absentmindedly at the bed frame forming a metal ceiling above her bunk. In the bustling common areas, she almost swears she can pick out his dark hair from the pilots clustered around the Dejarik board.

“You were looking for me,” Kylo Ren says the next time he appears. Rey nearly drops the wrench in her hands as she looks up from the control panel.

Gritting her teeth, she tightens the bolt. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I know what I sensed,” he says, but doesn’t push the matter, leaving Rey to wonder just what he felt.

“Why do you keep coming back?” she snarls. “Trying to use our bond to track me down and crush what’s left of the Resistance?”

He won’t look away from her. “You know that’s not the case.”

She steps away from the control panel towards him. “In that vision, I saw you join me, not the other way around.”

Kylo almost smiles. “In my vision, I saw” —he looks her up and down so fiercely that for a moment, Rey longs to see what he saw— “you. Me.”

She scoffs. Kylo Ren, trying to make a move on her, now, here of all places. “That can’t be.”

He’s deadly serious, Rey notes it in the twitch of his jaw, the set of his brows. “I know.”

This time, Rey’s skin prickles in anticipation of his touch. She bites back a reply and leans into the unexpected embrace.

* * *

 

Again and again, they connect, each time growing a little more bold and each time lingering a little bit longer. Each time, he asks her to join him. Each time, she says no, but somehow the word becomes harder to choke out.

The first time they kiss, Rey’s shaking so bad that their teeth collide and the skin on Kylo’s lip breaks, and Rey’s left wondering if all she knows how to do is fight for her life. He pulls away—just a millimeter—but the rejection is so obvious, so painful that Rey’s throat constricts. He runs his tongue over the cut, and the way he looks at her—like he’s burning up inside—is everything Rey didn’t expect to see. When he kisses her again, nibbling at her mouth, Rey tastes the same fire and discovers she loves the way it consumes her inside.

* * *

“Do you ever just… want to leave it behind?” he asks one night, the two of them tangled up together in a small smuggler’s room aboard the _Falcon_ , hidden from the Resistance and the First Order alike. “The old, the new—let it fend for itself.”

“Yes,” she admits. “But I can’t abandon them.” She gestures to the closet door, at theremnants of the Resistance asleep just down the hall. “They need me, and I need them. That’s what family does.”

“You’re still holding on,” he whispers into her hair. “Join me.” The command reeks less of the First Order and more of Kylo, hinting of a future for him and Rey without the fate of the galaxy weighing them down. “Please.”

She clutches at him in response, a plea of her own in the way her hips move against his. “Don’t go.” But the echo of Kylo Ren can’t stay, not when his body’s thousands of parsecs away. They lie curled up as one as long as they can manage, and as they sense their connection growing dim, Kylo Ren kisses Rey’s forehead.

“Join me,” he says again, not an offer but a farewell. No matter how they cling together, Rey finds herself grasping at air, and then she’s alone once more in a dark supply closet, miles from her home.


End file.
